Len and Rin's Journal
by TurkeyLenChan
Summary: Welcome to the magical land of Vocaloids where Len and Rin bring you weekly chapters on their stupid life. Weekly Posts - Len posts on Saturdays, Rin posts on Sundays. Rated T for some more mature humor in Kagamine Short Chapters. (Backstories from some chapter are on my other story, The Misadventures of Gumi and Len (and a little bit of Rin))
1. Rin hates Miku

Since this is a back and forth journal between me and Len and ONLY me and Len, I can write whatever I want about other people. Like Miku.

REASONS TO HATE MIKU:

1\. She thinks she's the best because everyone knows her and she's the "first Vocaloid", but NEWSFLASH, Leon and Lola were. And before you say "Oh she was the first Japanese Vocaloid", that was Meiko. I looked it up.

2\. She can't cook. I'm sorry, but I can only take so much leek stew before I go insane.

3\. Speaking of leeks, THAT'S ALL SHE EATS! I swear that girl needs some breathmints. Wait, she does. "Leek Mints". Yeah, that'll definitely help. What idiot made those?! Oh yeah. MIKU.

4\. She.. Isn't the brightest. Like I said. She made leek mints.

I could go on. There's more if I'd check. There's more things on this list, THAN CHINS ON HER NECK (rin vs miku rap battles must happen) Anyways, Miku just burnt the house down so I need to go get the fire extinguisher. Peace out.

You've just witnessed the roast of RINISNOTONFIRE -que explosions-

What do I put here? .-. ~Kagamine Rin


	2. Len REALLY Hates Neru

Yeah, okay, so Rin did a whole page about why to hate Miku.

Isn't Miku your best friend, Rin?  
Wow, way to diss your best friend.

And ya, sure, she totally stinks of leeks.

You should also hate Neru. That lady is insane!  
Please don't kill me, cruel world.

(A/N: Don't kill me-us-for making Rin hate Miku and Len hate Neru. It's just our personal feelings about them.)

But I mean you should totally kill Rinny for hating Miku, even though Miku does stink.

Reasons to hate life (aka Neru):  
First, pretend Neru is life. Yeah yeah, some of you actually like Neru, but pretend you don't. Okay, now, Neru is very ugly.

Second, Life, Aka Neru, is super obsessed with me and really wants to get Rin out of her life, and my life.

Third, she's just plain annoying. You know what! Neru and Miku can go off and die together! Yay!

Okay now, Rin, let's go find my brand new flamethrowers and burn them to a crisp!

What do I do now? ~Kagamine Len

 **Oh yeah, thanks for favoriting our story LilithBlue9!** **Emma and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Wait, Rin has no heart.** **JUST KIDDING! Emma please don't kill me.** **And ya, I totally really hate Neru!** **Okay, I've wasted way too much of your time, GOODBYE AND PEACE OUT!** **pls R &R! (Read & Review)** **It totally helps us to know we have so many supportive fans (NOT).**


	3. This Very Boring But Important Note

**Little Change: And I'm using bold font cause I dunno why I REALLY LIKE BOLD FONT!**

 **We (Emmie and I) are gonna post every week. Two chapters a week! Because I'm too lazy to post every other day!**

 **I'm probs gonna be using a lot of bold font, cause once again, GOTTA LOVE THE BOLD FONT!**

 **I'm going crazy! Send me to a mental hospital! Wait. AHHHHHHHHHH *gets thrown into a mental hospital***

 **NOOOOOOO! Save me dear life!**

 **Okay, I'm** ** _really_** **going insane. Also, is it normal to be writing author's notes right after 2 chapters?!**

 **Gosh, please save me from this personal living FUDGE CAKE. Thanks forlistening to my endless blabbering. It shows you really support me...OR MAYBE NOT! You could just want to quickly skim through!**

 **(Also yay, Emmie agreed that Len x Rin fluffs are amazing)**

 ***cough* *chokes on a banana***

 **I'm also changing the rating of the story from Teen to K+, cause really the only fighting is burning people with a flamethrower. And we will NOT be describing how bloody it is! Because I have a phobia of blood!**

 **I think a lot of people do, especially girls. Anyway I am REALLY wasting your time with my little auhors note, so I will leave you alone and Emmie will probably be posting her chapter soon enough. It will be the last chapter she'll ever post freely, and from then on, she'll have to stick to my "post only once a week" thing!**

 **If you are confused, I'm saying that we'll both only be posting once a week. What I mean is that, she'll post every week, and I'll post every week. I'm taking up the Sunday spot! Because I'm WAY too lazy to be posting on Saturday or Friday. Too bad Emmie!**

 **I'm seriously wasting your time. I apologize. Anyway, since you probably all hate me now for making to read through this very long and boring author's note, I'm now gonna disappear and leave you alone. And reward you with a special treat. THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **(probably emmie's gonna post it soon. I hope.)**

 **~Lenny**


	4. Rin Does a Q and A!

**HIIII!**

Sorry, I felt the need to use bold because Len keeps using it. Anyways, i'm going to do a q and a! I got some of my friends to ask me questions to answer now, but if you want to ask me some, Feel free to! Without further ado, let's begin!

1\. Oranges or Len?

psh. Is this even a question? ORANGES! I'm kidding. Len, obviously. Len my twin and we do basically everything together. Without Len there would be no Kagamine Twins, so I guess i'll have to say goodbye to my oranges for a while.

2\. If oranges didn't exist, what would you eat instead?

I guess I could probably eat oranges flavoured things. Never said anything about that! HA. Loopholes.

3\. What's your favourite song you've sang?

huh, that's a tricky one. I think.. _Meltdown_ or _Tokyo Teddy Bear_ have to be my favorites. Yeah!

4\. Earliest memory?

hmm. I remember going to daycare and climbing on top of Len to reach the chalkboard. Then I scribbled all over it in red marker. somehow I managed to blame it on Len and he got put in time out instead of me. Len claims he doesn't remember that though.

and finally...!

5\. If you could change one thing about you, what would it be?

umm. Well. I like me the way I am but if I had to change something I would make my voice a little less nasally (is that a word) because people think it's funny because I sound plugged up. :(

That's it! Like I said, remember to tell me your questions in the comments (is there comments? I don't know.)

BYEEE! ~Kagamine Rin


	5. A Totally Weird Dream

I was reading Rin's page. I still don't remember her doing this fudge in preschool.

But if it really happened I'm gonna believe it now.

Oh Rin. Do you know how much I hate you?

* **grabs a flamethrower***

Now, I'm going to burn you. To a crisp. And I will pretend I'm burning Neru and Tei! Grrr!  
How dare you blame your own problem on **ME**?! I know I'm totally gonna regret it later so nope, not burning you just yet. Which means...

I'm gonna burn you later!  
You are my very special and wonderful sister, so I will wait until you are old enough to die.  
I can't believe I'm actually writing this at the break of dawn. You're just peacefully dreaming, not knowing anything, being completely innocent on the bed across from mine.

That's all going to change. I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. But what you have done do me is something I'll have to kill you for.

Goodbye Rin, have some sweet dreams. Enjoy them while you can.

~Lenny

 **NOTE: This was all a dream! Lenny is going to wake up and freak out. Oops, spoilers.**

 ***Len burns Rin to a crisp*** **  
** ***maniac screaming*** **  
** ***Rin died***


	6. (Insert Title)

Welp, that was a crazy dream.  
Hmm, I wonder what I'll do today! Oh, right, Rin's grounded. Guess I have to go to the Vocaloid Cafe alone!

Oh please, please, PLEASE dear lord, please don't place Neru at the Vocaloid Cafe. What a terrifying sight that would be.

*arrives at Vocaloid Cafe*

Fudge! I see Neru ordering something. And the waitress is giving her a box. OH NO OH NO! SHE'S COMING OUT THE DOOR!  
I quickly run home-no-sprint home as fast as I could.

As soon as I jumped onto my bed, I heard a knock. "Lenny?" an all too familiar voice rang out.

DARN IT DARN IT DARN IT

I skimmed across the room hoping to find something. Maybe a rope to hang Neru. Or a flamethrower.

Oh welp, my life is over. SEE YA IN THE NEXT WORLD!

Oh wait. I'm immortal.

MACARONI AND FUDGE CAKES! Gahhhhhh!

 **Hope you enjoyed. Lol. Thanks for FrostFoong for favoriting (sorry if I spelt it wrong)!** **ANYWAY, I posted chapter 5 this week because our poor Emmie got grounded ;(** **Also my best friend is really mad at me...she keep texting me angrily. Why am I even saying this? I'm probably wasting all your time...SORRY!** **Have a nice morning, afternoon, evening, or night, wherever you are in the world!**


	7. Lenny Boi's Q & A

**Yeah.**

 **Yeah.**

 **I know you are all so bored of me.**

 **Because Rin won't post her freaking chapter!**

 **Oh and good news :3**

 **I'm getting a keyboard to type my FanFiction stories, because my wrist hurts so much from using the screen to type on my ipad.**

 **I am like, spamming her on Discord, but she is NOT REPLYING!**

 **So you will have to deal with me for now. :3**

 **Since Rin did a Q & A that was obviously FAKE, I will do a REAL Q&A.**

 **Follow me on Twitter Empress_Holly or Instagram hootellagoddess to participate!**

 **Yeah I know, none of you will do it ;-; So I might have Rin was me questions. PLEASEEE PARTICIPATE!**

 **I'm like, so desperate.**

 **~Lenny Boi signing off, with 10482 bananas today.**


	8. ITS OUR BIRTHDAY!

_Hi guys! It's me, Rin!_

 **And me, Lenny boi.**

 _What kind of name is that?!_

 **My name. Hush, Rin. Eat your oranges and leave me in peace.**

 _I can't. It's OUR BIRTHDAY._

 **Happy birthday to me.**

 _IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOO, YOU IDIOT!_

 **Okay. You are my twin, AKA "mirror image".**

 _*slaps Len*_

 _I am your twin! Stop saying mirror image!_

 **Ow, ok. Sorry Rin, forgive me!**

 _Give me all your oranges._

 ***empties pockets and 13 banana play thingies fall out***

 **My bad. *throws banana thingies into the trash***

 _Okay I see you have no oranges. SO GIMMEH YOUR BANANAS!_

 **Rin, your face is way too ugly to eat my bananas.**

 _Okay "mirror image", you are my twin so basically you are insulting your own face and saying your face is ugly too._

 ** _OHHHHHHHHHHHHH LENNY IS SO TRIGGERED NOW_**

 **:( I am not ugly :(**

 _Well then am I ugly or pretty?_

 **You're ugly Rin!**

 _Well you are ugly yourself, "mirror image"._

 ** _Len is so triggered._**

 ** _~Lenny Boi, signing off, with 1034 bananas today._**

 ** _~Rinny Boo, signing off, with 1057 oranges today._**

 ** _"Hey! No fair! Why does Rin get more oranges than I have bananas?!"_**

 ** _Because you are ugly, Len._**

 ** _"HEY!"_**

 ** _No offense._**

 ** _"I AM VERY OFFENDED AND TRIGGERED"_**

 ** _*Hhahahahahahahahahah You are so stupid Len.*_**

 ** _"S-Shut up, Rin."_**


	9. This Sad Short Chapter

**Ok...maybe I'm getting addicted to Spice! because I can't stop listening to it...so I'm gonna switch my bio and make it so it doesn't look like I hate Spice! because...I kinda do now.**

 **What the flips is wrong with me?!**

 **~Holly**

 **~Kagamine Len, signing off with 994 bananas today**


	10. Come Home, Rin

**_Maybe Rin didn't have the best birthday..._**

 ** _Well, hopefully she'll still write._**

 ** _Rin ran away, sadly. But if you are somehow reading this, Rin, I'm sorry._**

 ** _You need to come home._**

 ** _Because, as you said, the Kagamine Twins aren't the Kagamine Twins without me. And I can say the same to you, the Kagamine Twins aren't the Kagamine Twins without you._**

 ** _Rin, I miss you a lot, you need to know that._**

 ** _(Anyway, Lily (sweet) told me to get rid of you and let you go but I won't do that just yet.)_**

I'm hoping you can come back.

Please.

 _ **Woah what just happened to my font...**_

 ** _Well, even though you probably will ignore this, Rin, I hope you at least read it._**

 ** _Bye, for now._**

 ** _~Lenny Boi, signing off with 964 bananas today._**

 ** _And 67 oranges stolen from Rin. ;)_**


	11. The Last She Has Written

Hello! It is I! Birthday Rin! Be graced with my presence, it's quite rare nowadays.

ANYWAYS...

Twins! Friends! Gardening hoes! COUGH miku COUGH some crazy weird stuff had happened. Weirder than that time Len ate bananas in the swimming pool. Yes. He actually did that.

First, Len got more followers on Twitter than me. Everyone calls him smexy and he's not smexy so stop saying that. I forced him to let me share his account so if you call him smexy you call me smexy and DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY SMEXYNESS?! I WILL tumblr shame you.

Another weird thing is that we turn 14 every birthday. As soon as we turned 14, we just.. stayed 14.

...

Nevermind. Anyways, last night I went to ask Len if he wanted to help me burn Neru- I mean what?! Well I found him shaking his butt and singing along to the pretty cure theme song. He tried to prove to me I was seeing things but I got it on camera. So look forward to that. ;3

Alright. I'm feeling generous today, so I think I'll go buy Len and I a Ben de Tia shot hazelnut vanilla almond extra whip caramel sauce mocha source Rumba chocolate chip cream frappuccino. Mmm.

~Rin Kagamine signing out with 1421 oranges today.

 **(Hi, everyone. This was Emie's last entry she ever wrote... i found it and copied it.. #BRINGEMMIEBACK2017)**


	12. Disgusting Leeks

_**I've failed.**_

 _ **I've failed.**_

 _ **So desperate.**_

 ** _So desperate._**

 ** _Help._**

 ** _Help._**

 ** _Send help._**

 ** _Send help._**

What are all these noises in my head?!

Oh hey, everyone! It's me, Lenny again.

I know I haven't posted in a really long time, and I'm really sorry for that...

Rin has really gotten on my nerves and she really wants to discontinue our story.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Rin: Stop reading all these lemon stories Len! You are such a [sqeee]

Len: Seriously, Rin, these can be so addicting!

Rin: Ugh.

Len: Aw, seriously?! They discontinued this lemon **_AGAIN_**?!

Rin: Poor child. We should just make our own FanFic.

Len: But what if we decide to discontinue it too? Everyone will be SO disappointed.

Rin: We won't discontinue it, I promise.

Len: YAY! Let's do it!

* * *

That's how our little journal story came to life..

We bought a hardcover journal to share. I put banana stickers all over the gold lined pages and Rin got super mad at me.

"Len, what is wrong with you? We're supposed to put ORANGE stickers!"

"No Rin, I like bananas more than oranges."

"Shut up, let's share the pages."

We started our entry the next day with the world. Which was...about Miku...because we really hate Miku.

...Oh come on! It's Miku's day to make dinner. I completely forgot.

I should run for my life now...packing my bags.

* * *

Nevermind.

Miku caught me and now I'm stuck eating leek stew and leek-shaped rice. It even tastes like LEEKS.

"Umm, what the heck did you put in here?" I cringe at the foul taste.

"Don't you love it, Len?! It's my famous leek stew and leek rice! The secret ingredient is leeks but you can't tell anyone." Miku grins brightly.

Well, like I didn't know that, Miku.

Ick, I'm going to go into the bathroom to throw up, so I'll end it here for today.

Well, tonight, but oh well.

 **~ Lenny Boi, signing off tonight with 2102 bananas**


	13. The Fault in our Leeks

**_Just a quick note before we start this chapter._**

 ** _Yes, Emmie and I are back._**

 ** _We are changing the schedule, I am taking the Saturday spot, and Emmie the Sunday spot._**

 ** _If we are lucky to have enough time we might bring some Kagamine shorts in :3_**

 ** _*snaps off nail extension by accident*_**

 ** _Okay, enough of me talking, here is our next chapter, the one we've all been waiting for!_**

* * *

Hi there, it's Len. I'm finally back with Rin, who's ripping out pages in a notebook over there.

W-why are you doing that..?

Uh, here's a little story about how I almost burned down the Vocaloid Mansion...

It's not that I suck at cooking or any - OW!

Ugh, okay Rin, yes, I do suck at cooking. A lot.

I mean, hey, it was an accident. But Rin certainly doesn't think so.

I was making fried chicken (because everyone loves fried chicken, duh) when suddenly, a leek attacked me!

Well, Miku just threw a leek at my face. Rin, add that as another reason to hate Miku.

Continuing on, the leek fell into that compartment area thing where the fire for the stove starts and caught on fire.

I blame the lee - OW!

Rin can you please stop hitting me?!

Anyway, I was very surprised that the leek was on fire so I used my cooking tool thing and flung it across the kitchen.

Where it landed, unfortunately, onto the wooden dining table set.

Obviously, since the set was made of wood, it...caught on fire.

I wasn't trusted in the kitchen for a very long time. But seriously, it was Miku's fault for attacking me with a leek.

Oh, before I forget, I also despised leeks for a VERY VERY VERY long time.

I would assume maybe 3 years, or maybe more. Probably more.

I hate leeks EVEN MORE now, because of the new system in our mansion.

It's my turn to cook tonight after a very long suspension from cooking, and I will burn Miku with my flamethrower (the one I used to burn Luka and Neru to a crisp with, we'll talk about that story another time).

All Miku ever cooks is leeks this, leeks that, leeks ew.

Seriously Miku, all this was your fault.

You and your stupid freaking leeks.

Rin, please get my flamethrower now. I need to burn Miku.

I'm going to sign off for now, so I can make dinner. Probably some burnt rice.

Someone (I think Rin or Luka) said that it takes more skill to burn rice than actually cook it properly.

So I am going to attempt to burn rice.

~ Lenny Boi, signing off with 364 bananas.

I need to get more bananas.


	14. Insert Funny Name

Oh! Hi! I didn't see you there. it's Rin again, here to stay. Sorry for running off like that! But here's a glimpse into Len and i's weird life..

The other day Luka threw a tantrum (I thought she was the responsible one, You say? Yeah, me too.) because Len was being annoying (like always) and made Luka super triggered. I hid under a box with Piko and we watched this hilarious fight and watched Len being thrown into a cactus from safety, until Luka found us and crushed our box. Piko and I got thrown into the river too. Fun times.

Len loves dating everyone I meet. It's not funny. Len is D-E-S-P-E-R-A-T-E. This morning I was talking to v Flower and after she left Len comes up to me and says—well first he says "Is that a boy or a girl?" but that's not the point— "can I date her?" LEN. YOU'RE 14. FLOWER IS 18. Len is a shota and can't be dating anyone yet and i'll make sure of it. **Protective sister mode activated!** Len asked the same question for the new vocaloid coming when I showed him a picture.

However, I don't think anyone would wanna date him right now because he's dying of sickness— i mean.. sick. I guess he caught a bug (or a VIRUS **badum tss** ) or something because he's been throwing up bananas more often then usual. I was also sick last week but no oranges were thrown up in the process (thank god).

Yesterday was Luka's birthday! I was over at Neru's house for a sleepover so I couldn't wish her happy birthday, but at exactly 12am I texted her. (I know, i'm an amazing person.)

Luka's been flirting with a lot of people recently. I think she finds people's reactions funny. I always have a sassy anti-pickup line to throw back at her, Len slaps her, Piko is speechless, and Meiko just ignores her. The only person who appreciates Luka's flirting is Miku. Here's the memory..:

Luka: who haven't I flirted with yet?

Luka: oh yeah! Miku!

Luka: MIKUUU?

Miku: Yes?

Luka: _insert cheesy pickup line_

Miku: awww! I love you too Luka~san!

Luka: ****Dreams accomplished****

So that's basically all that's happened so far. I promise to actually write in this thing. (Maybe.)

-Rin Kagamine, signing off with 5942 bananas today and 303 thrown-up bananas from Len.


	15. Bananas And Leeks - Part 1

**Miku had just come up with the worst idea ever.**

Hi everyone, it's Len again

Yep, I'm back.

Sorry for not posting this Saturday (was busy procrastinating)..

I'll do better next time, haha..

* * *

"I have the best idea ever! We can combine chefs! This is the best idea I've ever had!" Miku exclaimed excitedly.

"More like worst idea ever," I grumbled, and Rin laughed along silently.

Miku's idea was one of the worst that Vocaloids have ever come upon.

None of the Vocaloids at the meeting table agrees with Miku's idea.

"Oh come on Kagamine twins, you're ruining my fun!" Miku pouted and continued on with her so-called brilliant idea.

"Give it a shot, Lenny and Rinny, because tonight we're combining BANANAS and LEEKS!"

Miku has to be kidding me.

If she should know only ONE thing, it should be that bananas and leeks are the WORST foods to combine.

Hurmph, I wonder who made Miku the head chef of the Vocaloid mansion.

Oh yeah, MIKU.

 _It's not my fault Miku sucks at cooking_ _ **.**_

Ugh, I guess I'm stuck making dinner with Miku.

I swear, if she makes leek stew or leek rice or literally anything leek related I'm going to burn her to a crisp.

Honestly, you can only have so much leek soup or leek rice before you go insane.

"Lenny, we're going to make leek rice with leek soup!" Miku rudely interrupted my thoughts.

I shrieked and ran for my life.

"Come back, Len!" Miku chased after me as I ran towards Rin and I's room.

I slammed the door behind me as quickly as I could and locked it, crashing into Rin as soon as I let go of the door handle.

"Ow, Len." Rin threw a notebook at me, and continued to rip pieces of paper.

"You're wasting paper, Rinny." I started to eat some of the pieces of ripped paper.

"Ew that's so disgusting, just take the rest."

As I was about to swallow the paper, Miku burst through the door, leaving a giant hole in it.

A chunk of paper got stuck in my esophogus and I started choking while Rin attacked Miku with a notebook.

"HEY! STOP THAT RINNY!" Miku shrieked as she tried to fight back.

"This is not necessary at all!" She complained.

"Yes, this is. Would you rather have Luka throw pick up lines at you again? Or have me attack you?!" Rin hit Miku on the head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Okay Len, help me drag Miku-chan to her room before we get caught." Rin looked around for witnesses, as if she had just murdered Miku, because SHE PROBABLY DID.

Well, I guess I might just as well finish my journal entry for today, and also help Rin get Miku into bed.

Wait, that just sounded so wrong. .-.

*jumps into trash can*

~ Lenny Boi, signing out with 734 bananas


	16. Bananas and Leeks - Part 2

_**Author's Note: Yep, I did change the rating of this story.**_

 ** _You'll find out soon enough the reason._**

 ** _For now, please enjoy the next chapter._**

* * *

After I jumped into the trash can a couple of days ago, Miku unexpectedly woke up and dragged me back to the kitchen.

I was forced to make dinner with her, but I took that to my advantage.

"Lenny, can you chop up some leeks into small, cute, bite-sized pieces?" Miku asked me oh-so-sweetly.

I saw that Miku had already set some leeks out and my banana cutting board.

Thank goodness she didn't set out a leek shaped board, that would've driven me insane.

At least Miku thought of my favorite food (for once in her life).

I secretly scraped the leeks back into their bag (I didn't want to waste food, and plus Miku would've probably had a tantrum).

Then, I got my pre-painted bananas (they were covered in edible leek-flavored/leek-colored paint, so it was perfectly safe to eat).

I mean, like, Miku is really, um, really unintelligent, so I assumed that she wouldn't notice a thing.

She obviously is dumb, or trolling me, because she looked over at my "work" and her face showed signs of surprise.

"Wow, that was fast. Okay then, just put the leeks in the pot!"

I puts the bananas - I mean, leeks - into the pot of boiling water, hoping the paint doesn't disinegrate with the bananas.

Miku just stared at the fake leeks bobbing in the water for a few moments, then murmured "These leeks sure look weird.. It's probably just my imagination.."

Rin ran down the stairs just then, almost tripping over herself.

One peek into the pot of bananas - leeks - and that's all it took for Rin to start laughing like a maniac.

"What so funny, Rinny, these are just leeks." Miku frowned at Rin.

"Miku-chan, you are so stupid. Those are't even leeks!" Rin pat Miku on the head.

"You'll learn the differences between leeks and painted bananas someday."

Rinny had obviously exposed me to Miku, so I ran for my life.

"COME BACK HERE, KAGAMINE LEN!" Miku roared in an outrage as she chased after me down the wide hallway.

As I was about to exhale my last breath before I died (not literally), Rin caught up to us and mouthed "Sorry, not sorry."

I collapsed to the ground as Miku started beating me up with a frozen leek (LEN ABUSE!).

\- Lenny boi, signing off with 924 bananas.


	17. Pokemon Obsession

Rin~chan now! Rin~chan now! Rin~chan Rin~chan Rin~chan now!

Yep. It's Rin, and i'm here to complain about Len's obsession with Pokémon go.

LEN PLAYS POKÉMON GO EVERY FREAKING DAY. I have been dragged out of the house 1000 times for him to go walk around and catch 2 pidgeys. Pokémon go is old now, (not to mention boring) and Len STILL PLAYS IT. STILL. I hid Len's phone to stop him from playing it all the time because I refuse to listen about how Len almost caught a snorlax the other day or something like that. But do you know what he did? Len downloaded Pokémon go on our iPad. OUR iPad. As in we share it. And now... I play it too.

..

IT'S FUN OKAY? I get some time to walk around and actually talk to Len because we aren't as close as we used to be. But I don't go around telling everyone about my Pokédex of a dwebble and a fennekin, unlike SOME people I know.

Now you see, it has gotten to the point when people don't hang around him because he only talks about Pokémon. Piko stopped talking to us. Meiko stopped talking to us. Luka usually avoids us. All of our friends hate us now or something because of Len's stupid Pokémon go. But i'm really upset because we were just becoming better friends with Piko and now Len's Pokémon go drove him off. Piko, please don't hate us! _Sigh.._ Stupid Pokémon go. Stupid Len. Stupid life.

~Rin Kagamine signing off with 0.1 oranges today (because Len ate them all).


	18. Len's Q & A Special!

_**Welcome to the Len Q & A!**_

 ** _Before we get started I'm going to clear some things up._**

 ** _First, yes, I did change my profile name, because of some...security reasons._**

 ** _Next, the name of the FanFiction has been changed, because it doesn't seem much of a "roleplay" anymore, more like an online journal where Emmie and I can write about our life...undercover._**

 ** _The summary has been changed as well, to match the new title._**

 ** _I feel like I've been talking too much.. so I'm going to say one more thing.._**

 ** _I'm so so so so so so so excited and elated that our story got on the FRONT PAGE of the Vocaloids category!_**

 ** _*cough* I kind of flung my iPad and keyboard across the room.. TnT_**

 ** _Anyway, I've been talking way too much, so please enjoy the newest chapter! (And I'm sorry for being late to upload. I was sick TnT)_**

* * *

 _Hi it's Lenny and today I'm answering some of your questions from like a year ago..._

 _TnT_

 _(by the way i'm going to be totally super nice and not say mean things :3)_

 _I'm been procrastinating on making the special Q & A chapter...but here it is, finally!_

 _anyway here's the first question._

 **Q: How old are you Len?**

 _A: I'm fourteen? I thought we mentioned that in the birthday episode?_

 _*realizes I never finished reading the entire question*_

 **Q: ...in real life?**

 _A: Um, *cough*, I can't tell you that. :)_

 **Q: Out of all the Vocaloids who would you kiss?**

 _A: Rin, and I'm not being like totally incest but I have an explanation._

 _Since they made us twins Rin's basically me. But not me._

 _*confused* what_

 **Q: Who is your favorite Vocaloid that isn't you (because you're so shallow) or Rin?**

 _A: Luka, probably. Maybe Piko if he says he likes Pokemon. I still like Luka even though she hits me with tuna ^_^_

 **Q: What's your favorite food?**

 _A: Bananas. I'll also eat oranges._

 **Q: Hi Len, what grade are you in?**

 _A: Uh, we don't really go to school because we already have everything programmed but let's just say we have a private tutor :)_

 **Q: Do you really live in a Vocaloid mansion (with every single Vocaloid in it) or are you just exaggerating?**

 _A: Yes, we do. But not every single Vocaloid lives with us, I mean like some of them have seperate houses that are still close to ours. And some Vocaloids (like Piko, Kaito, Gumi, Luka) live in the mansion but they mostly stay locked in their rooms._

 **Q: (More Personal question) Why do you write as Len if you are actually a girl? Are you a secretly a boy in real life?**

 _A: *insert weird laugh* No no no. Long story short, while we were picking our Vocaloids a year ago Emmie stole Rin's role and I took Len's (because no one would do it)._

 **Q: How do you come up with chapter ideas?**

 _A: Well I usually write my chapters during class *cough* and after I finished with tests and stuff. My ideas come from one of many sources:_

 _\- Discord_

 _\- Real Life_

 _\- Some Weird Inside Joke or Something_

 **Q: Len, you're only like 14 years old but Kaito is like 20? He sings about ice cream and innocently pure stuff, but you have a perverted mind!**

 _A: *coughs weirdly* Ummm, blame the people who composed my songs :)_

 _Okay peoples, that's it for my Q & A special (for getting on the front pages of course)_

 _These are only a few out of many questions that I recieved, I will most likely do a part 2 (and more) of more questions so if your_ _questions were not answered it will be okay. You can still submit questions through reviews and by privately messaging me on:_

 _\- Discord: lenny#1928_

 _\- Instagram: turkey_nikki_

 _\- Facebook Messenger: Jessica Lynn (look for a profile with an adorable little cat, named Mochi)_

 _\- Twitter (*cough* its dead): Empress_Holly_


	19. Oranges and a Very Angry Miku

**_Wow, I actually got this posted on time.._**

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Miku is getting really carried away with her so called "brilliant" idea of combining chefs every night.

Can we like hold a vote and get Miku kicked out of the mansion?

She announced it tonight at an "emergency meeting" that she was cooking with Rin tonight.

I don't think you should hold an emergency for such a small announcement.

But I mean, then again, Miku did also say that she was going to let each of us cook for one week with our "assistants".

I know one thing is that I will NEVER choose Miku. I would probaby choose either Rin, Luka (even though she stinks of tuna), or Piko.

But what would Piko cook? Boxes probabl- I meant, good food, haha...

I mean they probably woudn't want to cook with me (Luka and Piko) because they'd probably assume that I would talk about Pokemon Go or just Pokemon in general the whole time. I mean I guess Luka wouldn't mind too much.

Anyways, back onto the actual topic here.

The second that she said she was cooking with Rin I shrieked (because it's something I do now) and started stuffing noodles in my mouth.

"SHRIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I screamed again and started attacking Miku with an unripe banana when she told the vocaloids that she was making leek rice with oranges and leek soup.

"Lenny! Stop it! I didn't do anything!" Miku screeched and I hit her again.

I ran upstairs and darted into the first room that was unlocked (Neru's room, it used to be a guest room) and snatched Neru's phone out of her hands.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled as Miku ran into the room.

"You are so dead Len!" Miku and Neru screamed at the same time.

I chucked Neru's phone at Miku and I heard something that may have been the phone's screen cracking.

"NOOO! MY PRECIOUS PHONE!" Neru shrieked, and Miku tried to calm her down.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT LEN!" She screamed as I ran out of her room.

I heard Miku trying to soothe Neru, and then a slap. "Go away, Miku!" Neru growled and Miku said, "Len come back here!"

I ran into the saferoom, where Rin was already there hiding in the corner.

I slammed the saferoom door shut and activated a new password, so Miku couldn't break in.

I sure hope the saferoom is strong enough against Miku because she's skilled enough to break down Rin and I's bedroom door, which is very strong.

~ Len Lagamine, with a very laggy iPad, 1501 bananas, and 325 oranges that were stolen from Rin.


	20. Rin's Nightmare

Wow, what a lovely day to stay inside. I'm going to go see what Len is doing!

I happily skip downstairs to the kitchen. Len is sitting at the table. "Hello Len~kun!"

"Hi Rin." Len is obviously distracted on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I look at Len's phone. "Ooh! What song is that?"

Len immediately covers his phone screen so I can't see it. "N-nothing!"

"Aww come on, tell me!" I plead.

"You'll laugh at me." He says.

"No I won't! Tell me! I'll give you bananas!" I bribe him. This always works. He always wants the bananas.

"BANANAS! Give me the bananas." Len says.

"Not 'till ya tell me what you're listening to."

"BANANAS!"

"SONG!"

"BANANAS!"

"SONG!"

"Fine, i'll just get Miku to give me bananas." He says, getting up to find her.

"Not if I get her on my side first!" I say, and run to Miku's room.

Miku is dense enough to fall into my trap! Muahahahaha! I bust into Miku's room.

"DON'T GIVE HIM BANANAS! DON'T GIVE LEN BANANAS!" I scream at her, and then run back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Um.. okay?" Miku says, confused. I see Len going to her room, so I hide behind the door, spying on them.

"MIKU, give me bananas!" Len says to her.

"No, you should have Leeks instead." Miku says. Good, Len hates leeks. He'll finally tell me what he was listening to.

"What? No." Len you stubborn little shota!

"Well your sister said no, so.. I can't give you any. Sorry!" Miku says, and turns back to doing whatever she was doing on her laptop. (Probably on an online dating site cheating on random guys.)

"Fine, i'll take the leeks then." Len says, unfazed.

WHAT. LEN? LEEKS? No way. I follow them downstairs. Len bites a leek and says, "Hey, it's not too bad!"

"Be careful with them, they're my favorite leeks." Miku says. How do you have favorite leeks? Aren't they all just onions?

"I'm going to go buy a ton of leeks. Thanks Miku!" Len walks to the store, and I follow him.

"BUY ME SOME!" Miku calls. "I'm so happy people appreciate my leeks!"

This can't be happening! I watch Len buy some leeks and happily skip back outside. "Oh hi Rin! Leeks are better than bananas, can you believe it?"

NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Len, THE Len, everyone's favorite banana head shota, likes leeks more than bananas. "Leeks are better than oranges, too! I think i'll go burn them both in a fire."

NOOOOOOOO! MY ORANGES!

"LEN! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? W-what did you do with the real Len? WHERE IS MY TWIN?!" I yell at his face, starting to cry. I thought I knew everything about Len, but I guess I was wrong. Now he loves leeks. Miku did this! It's all Miku's fault! Now Len loves leeks all because of that stupid, stupid, STUPID idiot!

Len burns my oranges and his bananas in a leek-scented fire with Miku. No. No. No. This is all wrong! We should be burning Miku and her leeks (and Neru) in that fire, not our oranges and bananas!

The tears in my eyes are making it hard to see, along with the smoke from the fire. Maybe I was seeing things? Whatever it was, I didn't believe it. I just wanted Len back. I just wanted everyone back. I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE!

 ****Rin wakes up****


	21. Sick Day

**Hi it's Len.**

 **I'm very sorry but this isn't a new chapter..**

 ***throws up bananas***

 **Oops sorry...**

 **I'm sorry for not posting for like the past two weeks, I've been procrastinating and then I got sick for a while.**

 **As an apology I will post 2 extra Kagamine Shorts for the next two weeks, and I will be posting my chapter on Saturday.**

 **I hope everyone is well, haha.**

 **I guess maybe you can call this a chapter, probably just a very small one though.**

 **Oh! Right!**

 **You can check out my newest story, The Misadventures of Gumi and Len (and a little bit of Rin), and I'm still deciding when I should post chapters for that.**

 **I'd love to have a chance where I can just do a livestream for like, an hour or two on my Instagram.**

 **So please! Follow me turkey_nikki so that you can immediately hop onto my livestream the second I start it.**

 **The first 5-10 minutes of my stream will most likely just be a random picture of a Vocaloid, while I set up you can stare at it, if I have time I will make a slideshow for the pictures.**

 **Enough about that, I need to start writing my next chapter!**


	22. Gumi's An Idiot

**Finally I'm posting on time!**

 **This chapter will be posted at exactly 12pm today (it's 10:45am) Eastern Timezone (finally)!**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

So Rin and I went shopping together a few days ago for ingredients for dinner.

Then saw Gumi, and she got super mad when she saw Rin. (I thought she knew we were twins?)

She has a crush on me (ew) and believes I'm the oh-so-perfect person for her (also ew).

I feel like Gumi's a mini version of Neru or Tei, but just with green hair.

I actually have no idea how old she really is but Rin says that Gumi is around 18.

Is she des-per-ate (streching it out sorry not sorry) or what?

But seriously Gumi, are you this desperate to target a 14 year old as a potential love interest?

You're honestly a little too old for my taste but get a new Vocaloid to obsess about because _***this part was blocked out due to some safety reasons***_

Please Gumi, why can't you just learn already that I don't like you _in that way_ , and only as a friend?

Well the desperate Gumi stopped right in front of Rin, giving her _the_ Death Glare, and slapped her.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EVEN FOR?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU." Rin screamed.

 ***insert dramatic gasp*** "Rinny are you okay?!" I ran across the store to get an ice pack.

I offered it to her even though the ice pack wasn't covered in protective paper or a bag.

She just seethed with anger and took the ice pack and threw it at Gumi as hard as she could (which was very strongly, as she got suspended once from Vocaloid High for breaking someone's ribs *cough we won't talk about that*)

"Don't get any closer to Len, do you hear me Rin?!" Gumi hit Rin again.

"I can do what I want, and you can't stop me you female dog!" Rin flipped her off and walked away.

"Oh Lenny I'm so glad she's gone aren't you?"

I slapped Gumi and she backed away.

"Gumi, what is wrong with you? Rin is my twin sister, she's my genderbend, and I'm also not incest! What kind of idiot are you?"

She started to cry, and I felt no remorse for what I had done.

I'm definitely not going to marry Rin (that's incest), nor Gumi (that's disgusting).

I'll be fine being friends with her, but we'll never be more than that.

*screams insanely*

~ Len Lagamine, with 942283 bananas and 3402 oranges.


	23. Len's Going on Hiatus (for Final Exams)

**Hiiii!**

 **This isn't a new chapter..**

 **Just a notice that Len (aka me) is going on hiatus for about 1-2 weeks while my final exams are going on.**

 **I will be finally getting out of school on Friday, June 22nd, 2018, so I will have more time to actually write my chapters.**

 **Rin might still post (if I nag her a bit), and I will post one chapter of The Misadventures of Gumi and Len (and a little bit of Rin) for this month, probably in the middle of the hiatus.**

 **I'm (not) sorry that Len's going to die (for a week or two), but we'll come back the day after school is done for the year!**

 **Have a good night/morning/afternoon/evening, wherever you are in the world!**

 _why are there fireworks here? It's like a month until independence day.._

 **~ Len Lagamine, with a very laggy ipad, 30582 bananas, 3852 oranges, 23 leeks, 53 carrots, and 13 cacti**


	24. Len's off Hiatus (Longer Chapter)

**HI! It's Len!**

 **Yep, I'm back.. and today I'm attempting to write a longer entry...because it's end of two week hiatus.**

 **I have a lot to say about the past week.**

 **I'm also proud of myself again for actually writing this and attempting to post this at 12pm Eastern Standard Time.**

 **So let's get started.**

 **(By the way, if you want to know my final exam scores, they are at the very end. And yes, I am perfectly fine with sharing them. I was not forced.)**

* * *

First of all, I really missed writing in Rin and I's online journal.

But there was actually a perk of going on hiatus.

I had more time to actually write some quality entries and had more time to think about what to write.

And I didn't have to worry about posting on time (yeah right, I never post on time) and had more time to study for finals.

But now, final exams are done, and I am here to tell you all about it.

Wednesday was the first day that it started; I had an Orchestra final.

(if anyone was wondering I play violin).

On Thursday I had a Science final that I ended up skipping, because of some sadly depressing events.

Rin-chan and I were talking together on the phone (she got a travelling opportunity) and she heard me cry (NO I'M NOT A WEAK SHOTA NO NO NO STOP!)

She also took her exams early (the reason why she was allowed to go on her travels).

On Friday was my Mathematics exam and I also made up for missing my Science exam.

I finished it in around 20-30 minutes; though I would originally have two hours to complete it.

I actually studied for every final (for the first time..) even if it was just once, right before the exam..

On Monday was the last day of exams (thank goodness...) and I took my Social Studies test.

I ended up getting a bloody nose when we started so I skipped like half of the time (and I swear I wasn't looking at any Yaoi or some weird perverted stuff).

Let's see here... you're probably wondering "Len, you are a computer program. How in the world could you possibly get a bloody nose?"

Well, do remember that I am a living person in real life and this actually happened.

I'm.

Not.

Lying.

BUT WHO CARES!

On Monday I finished the English _**(A/N: more like Japanese for Len-kun)**_ exam as well.

On Tuesday there was the track meet. I almost died of a heat stroke even though I had a water sprayer/fan (also known as my AC) and was hiding under an umbrella with around 5-8 people.

The School for Vocaloids won against those fan-created Utauloids School.

It was so freaking hot outside.

Not because of me (huehuehue~) but of the stupid WEATHER.

Well, I did decline the opportunity of participating in the track meet just so I wouldn't have to go to that horrible event, but NOPE, the school forced every vocaloid to go.

Rin was so lucky that she did not have to go due to her travels.

But I mean, why wasn't I invited?

The last time I checked, I was way better than Rin, also smexier.

And this:

L = Fabulous

E = Fabulous

N = Fabulous

(You would understand if you read the third Top Comment in Episode 102 - Magnolia of the Webtoon _Winter Moon_ )

Seriously though, why was Rin invited but not me?

Well, on Wednesday we had these "fun" and "special" activities. If you count being stressed and competing to put the dates and events of everything special that happened in the school year and singing at the top of your lungs sounds like "fun" to you, why don't you just take my place.

My team lost because _someone_ said that we have 5 minutes left and we should _check it over._

If we had never "checked it over" we wouldn't have lost!

I was so angry that I started mimicking angry turkey noises.

And it was probably one of the worst days ever.

Half the Vocaloids were up from their recliner seats and dancing WHILE SCREAMING THE LYRICS TO THE SONG.

Meiko (chaperoning me, because apparently she said "I can't be trusted without Rin being with me at all times") was mumbling about how she hated me and I was just dying of heat stroke.

In the corner.

And I was complaining about how boring it was without my Rin-chan..

But ANYWAY.

On Thursday was the last day of school, which also meant that it was Field Day.

We had games like cup stacking and Pass the Chicken (both harder and stressfuller than you think).

* * *

Cup stacking rules:

1\. You can't touch any cups with your hand.

2\. You must work together as a team.

3\. You can only use the objects given to you to stack the cups (rubber band and string).

Pass the Chicken rules:

1\. You can't use any part of your body to pass the chicken to the next person except the body part that was announced.

2\. If the chicken touches the ground, you must start over from the person at the beginning.

* * *

Why is life so stressful..

At around 9:45 we went out to the backyard and went to the water activities.

Meiko pushed me down the slide (and I wasn't even ready), and I probably died.

Inside, I mean. I died on the inside.

Well, I pretty much covered my entire week.

Oh, right Friday...I didn't really do anything, so haha it's nothing fun..

I think that I've probably gotten to around 1000 words or so by now...

I really did try to write a longer entry than I usually do.

My hand is really hurting now...so I'll end it here.

Have a nice day/afternoon/night wherever you are in the world!

~ Len Lagamine, with 2144 bananas, 23 carrots, a prickly cactus, and 42 leeks that Kaito & Miku threw at me

* * *

 **And, as promised, my scores.**

 **Math - 96**

 **English - 100**

 **Social Studies - 96**

 **Science - 100**


	25. Miku's Stupid Leek Obsession

Miku has been overlly obsessed with leeks these days.

She's filled up all 15 shared fridges with leeks and leek flavored food, including the ones in other Vocaloid's rooms.

Everytime I look in a fridge, I can always find at least one bowl of leek stew or rice, or a carton of leek juice.

She's even filled up the cupboards with containers of leek mints that she made herself.

Her obsession is getting seriously annoying, especially because she decided that it was a good idea to put her extra leeks in Rin and I's room.

Are you freaking serious, Miku?

We all know that, if anything, it should be bananas and oranges, and ONLY bananas and oranges in our room, not leeks.

Miku should honestly be ashamed of herself, because everyone knows that leeks are pretty much the worst thing on Earth.

Rin had a nightmare once where I was obsessed with leeks, just like Miku, and burned all of our food in a leek-scented fire.

Although I think it was because Miku had forced Rin to make leek rice with her that night.

Last night I had a nightmare that Miku attacked me for a very stupid reason.

Wait, she actually did attack me, with a frozen leek.

I broke her stupid "precious" leek perfume, the "special edition" where the bottle was shaped and colored in, resembling a leek.

It was an accident, okay?

Anyway, there was a very strong leek scent that exploded in my face, which caused me to cough. Then Miku came running.

"Len Kagamine! What did you do this ti- OH MY GOD LEN! YOU BROKE MY PRECIOUS LEEK PERFUME BOTTLE! THAT WAS A SPECIAL EDITION! I HATE YOU SO MUCH I HOPE YOU DIE." She shrieked.

I backed away.

"I-I'm sorry M-Miku!" I stuttered.

She took a leek cookie from the leek shaped jar (what the heck, when did we get one), swallowed it whole, and shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I HATE YOU!"

Then Miku took a frozen leek from the fridge and started attacking me with it.

I wonder how Kaito puts up with her..

Well great, now the living room is full of that awful leek scent, and so are my bananas (I have a pile in the fruit bowl).

I also refuse to eat the leek scented bananas.

How do I survive?

I have a secret stash in a compartment in my desk.

I am running low, so I will need to go to the store to buy some, but who knows if I'll bump into Neru or Tei or Gumi?

Oh, wait a second..

Did I tell you that Miku put a leek-scented USB drive into my laptop?

Miku said that it was because the laptop had an "unpleasant smell and needed some fresh leek scents".

I tried to pull out the USB drive but the scent is forever stuck in my laptop.. and the stupid thing took like a week to wiggle out.

 ***intense sigh***

~ Len Lagamine, with 52 bananas and 23 oranges


	26. Rin The Flower Girl

Hello! It's Rin, the better twin. Anyways, I have big news. Len's getting married! Yay! And I get to be the flower girl. I've been practicing throwing flowers at people. And now, I know you're thinking, "but Len is 14! He can't get married!" But listen here. Well for one thing, it's not exactly a real wedding. It's more of a joke. And two, 14 IS the legal age to get married in Japan so.. it's totally allowed. Okay, you're begging me to tell you who he's engaged to now, aren't you? Oh, you don't even care. Uhm, well he's getting married to- get this- GUMI. Yup. Gumi. Gumi Megpoid, the carrot, the bunny, the.. the whatever you want to call her. The one Len wrote about, and how he said he hated her. Now they're getting married. I'm getting a good feeling this is going to end terribly, but i donno. Now, i'm the only one who's still single out of my friend group. Luka's with Gakupo, Len is with Gumi, Miku got with Kaito, and now i'm lonely. Actually, there's Neru, but I can see why she's still single. Oh! I got an update from Gumi. I get to wear a flower crown! Yesssss. ****throws flowers****

Recently I've had like, no motivation to write and also no inspiration either. I've been watching waayy too much tv. I won't tell you what, because it's not exactly Rin-Friendly. Or anyone-friendly. Besides that, Piko.. he left. He told us there's a chance of him coming back, so we're all hoping. Almost all the vocaloids have somebody to be mad at too, except for me. Our family is falling apart. ;( I'm trying to be a peacemaker but... uhh, it's not exactly working. I can be a bit of a hothead sometimes.

On that sad note, i'll leave now. I'll try to keep you updated on all the crazy drama. Len won't be posting because of his wedding and stuff, so, this is your filler. Have a nice day.

~Rin Kagamine, with 9999 oranges today.


	27. Lily and Gumi, entry 1

**HI everyone.**

 **It's Len, and I'm back with my obsession of bold font and** _italics_.

Actually if you put italics in a certain font it will look really cool.

Anyway, I apologize for leaving the story on a sudden hiatus, since I never even made an announcement about it.

I'll make it up by posting two Kagamine Shorts within the month!

Okay, I'm going to stop blabbering and start writing my journal entry for the week.

* * *

So you know my "wedding" with Gumi?

...It didn't end so well.

We got divorced, it hasn't even been a month since the marriage.

And apparently we got a new Vocaloid who moved into the mansion recently.

Her name is Lily and I think I recognize her from one of the smaller houses by the mansion.

Everyone treats Lily like a princess and Piko hates her.

Recently, she had a secret meeting with Rin and I. She told us about how she was "in love" with Gumi.

I honestly have mixed feelings about this girl.

Sometimes I hate her, sometimes we're friends, and sometimes we're in the middle.

But of course, being the amazingly nice person I was, I told her that I would support her while she prepared to confess.

She wrote a love letter and poem which she showed to us.

While she read the letter, I noticed _Luka_ 's shadow behind a cherry blossom themed curtain divider.

Lily noticed me looking at Luka. "Hey, what's wron—Luka?!"

"I WAS NEVER HERE." Luka declared and ran out of the room.

"...typical Luka.." Rin muttered.

Lily's face had the word upset written all over it.

"Great, now Luka knows I have feelings for Gumi.."

She took the papers that she had used to write the poem and confession and rushed out of the room.

Anyway, it's like 2am right now so I should probably go to sleep.

I'll keep you updated on this whole Lily and Gumi thing though.

Goodnight!

~ Len Kagamine, with 146 bananas

(i need to get more bananas, but because of MIKU, i can't)


	28. Rin's Ship Fanpage

A **wild Rinchan** appeared!

Yep, it's me again. Queen Rinchan. I'm a queen now, because I basically run things around the mansion now. I'm a good girl.

Besides that, in Len's entry he talked about Lily and Gumi.

Personally, I like Lily. She's a nice girl. I mean we've had our disagreements (most of them caused by me being stubborn as hell... oops) but those are in the past. Lily- she and Gumi got together. They're planning on getting married themselves. Len is totally jealous, but shhh! You didn't hear it from me.

Anyways, like using "XD" and "UwU" unironically, doing the "do" before marriage is apparently a sin.

But screw that am I right? (Pun intended) Those two banged HARD. I mean it. HARRDDD. And they did it with hotel door WIDE OPEN so everyone passing by (Like an unsuspecting Miku) had a nice view inside. Not that I wanted that, of course. I mean I.. I may have gotten a crush myself. But he, uh, doesn't see me that way...so i'm destined to be forever alone- enough about me.

Lily and Gumi...maybe I shouldn't get into detail. But they had a "good time", that's for sure. Miku, the (former) eye virgin, has seen a bit too much. **Neru** happens to be Gumi's best friend, so I think that's making Len biased. I don't know if Len and Lily hate each other or are friends anymore... but oh well. In all honesty, I don't really care. I just wish they'd stop hyping their ship..

NERU WAS SEEN WALKING AROUND TOWN IN A "LILY X GUMI" SHIRT.

Oh, so you've banged once and now you have merch? Ask for me to support you on patron?! Get 9999 instagram fanpages?

I'm the Queen, where's my fanpage?

 **you** **better make one for me or i'll choke you** **with a crayon**.

~Rin Kagamine, signing off with 10000000 gallons of salt today.


	29. Notice

Hi, it's Len. This is not a new update unfortunately..

But Emmie and I are no longer friends and no longer in touch with each other.

As this was our story that we would write together, it would seem much better if I -

1\. Cancel the story (which means no more updates D:)

2\. Work on it alone (which may be too harsh on my schedule)

3\. Start a New Series / Continue The Misadventures of Gumi and Len (and a Little Bit of Rin)

I thought it through a bit, and I am, for now, temporarily cancelling this story and working on The Misadventures of Gumi and Len.

kudos to you for sticking around till the end


	30. The End for Now

**Hi. This is Len.**

 **This is our last journal entry because I did any oopsie woopsie.**

 **So like I may have accidentally...uh, threw the journal into a fire and now I'm writing on printer paper.**

 **I was really mad at Rin because she ate my bananas! I was saving them.**

 **Because I was mad, I threw the journal at her, and what do you know! I completely missed (curse my horrible aim) and it landed in the fireplace.**

 **I know, I KNOW!!! I'M REALLY SMART!!!**

 **So here ends our story because Luka doesn't trust us with a new journal and she would, you know, rather throw me into a cactus.**

 **But I don't wanna leave you guys on a sad note so I'll update you on every thing that has been going on.**

 **I married a few girls. We divorced and then they married other people.**

 **Rin...hates me now for throwing the journal into the fire. It's not my fault!!! Okay maybe a little.**

 **Luka and I are pretty close now.**

 **Lily died.**

 **Neru died.**

 **Gumi is alive (A/N check out The Misadventures of Gumi and Len ;))**

 **Piko locked himself into his room and hasn't come out for like, months. Last time I saw hin was August.**

 **I think he feeds himself with boxes. He really likes boxes. Do boxes fill you up quickly??? The world may never know.**

 **Things are pretty different at the Vocaloid mansion nowadays.**

 **Rin and I no longer share a room anymore. We're living as far away as we can from each other in the house. My room is near Fukase's, the weird red-head.**

 **If Luka trusts us again, maybe Rin and I can make up one day and continue writing in our journal.**

 **But for now, signing off as Len Kagamine**

 **With 4 bananas because Rin stole mine**


End file.
